Draws
Draws is a condition of a match in which either competitor won nor loss due to certain requirements not being met or some other factor which makes the match unfair. To draw or not to draw, that is the question. As a topic of much debate in the speedrunning community; it is not 100% certain on what constitutes a draw and who decides this. In the months leading up to the IAS8 Rule Incident and of course the IAS 8 Controversy, the rules behind drawing were hotly discussed. Due to this match condition being so controversial and difficult to declare fairly, hosts in more recent tournaments make the final call on when a match is a Draw and that a Rematch should take place. There is another method however which is described below. Draw Times and Match Lengths In the past, a duration of time between competitors completing a match was the norm. This was to compensate for unforeseen events not in the player's control such as uncontrollable glitches or other events interfering with the match. This first was put into place during a controversial match which necessitated the rule to be put in place. The table below lists the current draw time if a tournament uses this method for declaring a Draw. History of the Draw On December 31st, 2010, an epic Round 2 speedrun between TheAFH013 and Crash41596 in I'm A Speedrunner 3 was underway. The race was to get to Evening Lake in Spyro 3 with 40 eggs. Both men were neck and neck and both men defeated the boss and got their 40th eggs at exactly the same time, however, TheAFH013 suffered a glitch that caused him to take several seconds longer during an animation sequence, which he had no control over. Despite this, Crash41596 still claimed the victory for himself and it wasn't until many competitors took umbridge to this that he finally gave TheAFH a rematch. The point was that no rules were put in place to address a case such as this and therefore a plethora of drama and reaction to the speedrun was created out of something that could've been easily avoided and in fact, rules would be instated to remedy this issue in all future tournaments. Initial Draw Rules After the shambles that was the controversial finish to TheAFH013 and Crash41596's speedrun in I'm A Speedrunner 3, Ratchet5 was determined to not repeat the same mistake twice and thus created the rules that were to be followed for I'm A Speedrunner 4 if a draw were to occur. Instead of having one standard time for deciding a draw for all speedruns, he deemed it fairer to have different draw rules for runs of different times. The times for matches and draws in IAS 4 are listed below: Here is then what the draw times were in I'm A Speedrunner 7. Note that these draw times only took effect during a particular round. If one were to look at the draw times of I'm A Speedrunner 4 and compare them to that of I'm A Speedrunner 7, the time was stepped up to ludicrous levels. The real issue was that draw times were never consistent as there was never any official documentation of the rulings and often were just made up for each new tournament. ---- Category:Terminology